


sorrowful morrow

by harami



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harami/pseuds/harami
Summary: They called her a ghost. She was one of the best at her job despite her age. Morrow was eight when she went on her first solo mission. She wasn’t the youngest that FINK produced, but she was the youngest that survived.But Morrow was getting tired, nine years of this bullshit was getting to her.So when her next mission looks like a ticket out, she wastes no time in making her escape.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	sorrowful morrow

PROLOGUE

They called her a ghost. She was one of the best at her job despite her age. Morrow was eight when she went on her first solo mission. She wasn’t the youngest that FINK produced, but she was the youngest that survived. But she was getting tired, nine years of this bullshit was getting to her. She blames Nora. Before they hired Nora as her Handler she didn’t think much of the world outside her job. But Nora knew how to live. Nora liked to treat her with Starbucks after successful missions, Nora wished her happy birthday even though neither of them knew her real birthday and they just celebrated on a random day every year, Nora cared despite being a Handlers when she could do anything she wanted to Morrow. When she could hurt Morrow she instead treated her so kindly, so much so that Morrow finally started to dream. She finally started to believe that maybe she deserved better, and maybe she could get out of FINK. 

Her previous Handler was a nightmare, five years with a man who took his job quite literally. She shivered thinking about the monster. She was reprimanded for dealing with him, given a nice scar from the corner of her mouth, curving down her right jaw in a “C” shape. A reminder to never take matters like that into her own hands, that it wasn't her place. But she was forgiven quickly, Harry was a creep and no one really liked him anyway. 

So Morrow wanted out. There was no way they would let her out of their sight, not alive. But this is where her new targets come into play.

Apparently they were involved in the situation in England last year, the one with the pharmaceutical rep. Someone called in and requested their best to locate the group’s exact location, having been spotted somewhere in São Paulo.

After looking through the files Morrow decided that these people, these warriors, would be her ticket to freedom. She studied their names and faces, there were five of them. Three men, a woman, and one more person that unfortunately had no identification. The only photo of them made it hard to decipher whether they were a man or a woman, although Morrow was almost sure that the person was black like her, or at the very least dark-skinned. This was it.

They landed in São Paulo on a Tuesday, she was able to track the woman down, Andy. Following her through a marketplace as stealthily as she could (pretty stealthy) Andy suddenly turned into an alleyway. Morrow wasn’t dumb, she knew she'd been spotted a few minutes back, but she didn't care. She had ditched her phone and earpiece as soon as she had her eyes on Andy, the only mission on her mind was freedom.

She followed Andy into the alley but when she turned the corner there was no one in sight. Confused, she walked further into the darkness, it reeked of hot garbage and piss, wrinkling her nose and turned back around, intent on heading back to the main street. Before she fully turned around she was struck on the head, she was out before her body hit the ground.


End file.
